HURT
by shin soo kyung
Summary: "Aku lelah kau tidak pernah percaya padaku,aku mencintaimu Kyu , apa itu kurang jelas untuk mu. Aku selalu menuruti apapun kemauan mu, bahkan aku sudah memberikan semunya untukmu ."Aku melepaskankan tanganya, aku tatap mata onyx itu, tatapan matanya yang selalu membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya.KYUMIN


Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Pairing : KyuMin GS

Rate : T

Author : Shin Soo Kyung

**HURT**

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa kau adalah milikku ?" kata-kata itu yang selalu saja keluar saat dia melihat aku berjalan beiringan dengan seorang laki laki.

"Sudah aku katakan Kyu.. dia hanya rekan kerjaku ." Aku berusaha memberitahunya.

"Benarkah lalu apa tadi? Aku melihat dia mencium pipi mu" katanya sambil memegang dagu ku .

" Tidak. kau salah , dia hanya berbisik pada ku. jangan egois Kyu aku bahkan tidak marah melihatmu bersama wanita lain. lelah .. Aku sudah tidak kuat untuk meneruskan ini Kyu." Kataku sambil berusaha menurunkan tangan nya pada dagu ku. Aku memegang tangannya

"Aku lelah kau tidak pernah percaya padaku,aku mencintaimu Kyu , apa itu kurang jelas untuk mu. Aku selalu menuruti apapun kemauan mu, bahkan aku sudah memberikan semunya untukmu ."Aku melepaskankan tanganya, aku tatap mata onyx itu, tatapan matanya yang selalu membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"lebih baik kita berakhir saja Kyu" Ucap ku akhrinya.

"andwee.. Lee Sungmin dengarkan aku. Aku tak kan melepaskan mu begitu saja . Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku." Kyuhyun berucap seperti itu seolah aku ini memang miliknya.

" Tidak Kyu aku akan bilang pada appa bahwa kau kan memutuskan pertunangan ini, kau bisa mencari yang lebih baik dari ku" Ujarku lirih. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam . Aku keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan jangan melamun saat jam kerja . Aku tunggu laporanya di meja kerjaku setelah jam makan siang" aku langsung tersadar dari lamunan ku. Betapa bodohnya kau Lee Sungmin kau akan membuat direktur Kim marah padamu.

" baik Direktur Kim saya kan menyelesaikannya setelah makan siang" Ucap ku sambil membungkuk sopan pada direktur tempat ku berkerja sekarang.

Aku tidak bisa melupakannya.Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang? Apa dia sudah menemukan pengganti ku?. Miris memang disaat aku memutuskan pergi meninggalkan nya mencoba untuk melupakannya tapi pikiranku tak pernah lepas darinya. Aku mencintainya bahkan sangat mencintainya . setelah kejadian itu aku meminta Appa untuk melanjutkan kuliah ku di Jepang setelahnya aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di daerah Daegu walaupun appa sempat memeksa untuk bekerja di perusahaannya yang ada di seoul tetapi aku tidak mau aku belum siap untuk bertemu kyuhyun di sana .

"Minnie ..." suara melengking itu membuyarkan lamunanku lagi ku.

" Waeyo Wookie?" tanya ku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ku pada layar laptop. Karena aku tahu itu adalah suara Ryeowook atau biasa aku panggil Wookie, Wookie adalah sahabatku saat aku masih berada di Senior High School , dia adalah tempat curhatku selama ini, yah dia tahu semuanya tentang kisah cintaku yang seperti itu adanya, Wookie selalu menyemangatiku saat aku sadang sadih. Dan dia adalah yeojya yang periang.

"Kau tidak makan siang ?" tanya Wookie pada ku.

" Mungkin nanti karna aku harus menyerakan laporan ini pada direktur setelah makan siang berakhir nanti." Jawabku.

"kenapa nenek sihir itu selalu saja mambuat mu menderita Minnie?" Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehannya .

" sudahlah Wookie kau ke kantin dulu nanti aku akan menyusul mu, jika aku sempat." Aku dengar dia hanya menghela nafasnya.

" Capat sana nanti Yesung oppa marah pada mu karena terlau lama menunggu Tuan Putrinya." Aku lirik sekilas muka Wookie lucu sekali dengan pipi mengembung dengan bibir yang di kerucutkan sangat menggemaskan pantas saja Yesung oppa sangat mencintainya.

"isshh arraso arraso , Apa kau mau titip padaku Minnie ?"

"jjangmyun saja Wookie " Seruku langsung.

" baiklah pai pai Minnie aku duluan ne?" Aku hanya malambaikan tangan untuk membalasnya. Cepat-cepat aku print laporanku setelah aku pastikan tidak ada satu katapun yang salah , Direktur mamang sangat teliti jika ada satu kata yang salah semua pekerjaan kau harus di kerjakan ulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrrt drrrt drrtt

Cepat cepat aku ambila hp ku di atas maja . Hmm? Nomor siapa ini ?

"Yeoboseyo?" Sapaku pada seberang.

"Minnie?" Suara bass yang begitu amat aku rindukan. Benarkah ini dia.?

"N-ne nuguseyo?"

"Aku Kyuhyun, Minnie apa kau masih ingat?" Benarkah ini Kyuhyun ku , aku berusaha untuk menahan isak ku. Ya tuhan aku sangat merindukanya .

"Kyu..Kyuhyun?" tanyaku lagi

"Ne Minnie. Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang kembali tenang yang awalnya ku dengar suara yang bergetar tadi.

"baik Kyu..."jawab ku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah semuanya sudah lengakap ? tak ada yang tertinggal kan?" Tanya Direktur pada ku.

"Sudah Direktur" Jawabku sopan . hari ini kami akan mengadakan meeting dengan perusahaan swasta dari Seoul. Cukup lama kami menunggu disini tetapi klien kita tak kunjung datang.

"Maaf atas ketrlambatan saya" Aku mengalihkan perhatian ku dari ponsel yang sedang aku mainkan .

DEG

Aku kaget dengan apa yang aku lihat benarkah yang aku lihat ini , mata kami saling berpandangan, dia Kyuhyun ku langsung memutuskan tatapan mata kami seolah dia tidak mengenalku.

"Tidak masalah Kyuhyun-ssi" Jawab Direktur pada Kyuhyun . Meeting kali ini aku sama sekali tidak konsentrasi dan sesekali mata kami tidak sengaja bertemu, dan aku langsung memutuskannya.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya " Kami saling menjabat tangan aku berusaha untuk tersenyum padanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

Setelah pertemuan singkat tadi dengan Kyuhyun aku terus memikirkan nya jujur aku sangat mencintainya bahkan sangat mencintainya sampai sekarang walaupun tujuanku pindak ke kota ini untuk melupakan nya tapi perasaan itu tak hilang.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobil ku, saat akan membuka pintu tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan melingkar di pinggang ku, aku takut bahkan bisa aku rasakan hembusan nafas seseorang yang berada di leherku.

"Ming..." . deg. Suara itu.

"Kyu...Kyuhyun?"

"nde Ming ini aku, Kyuhyun mu Ming.." Ucapnya padaku .

" Bogoshippo.. neomu bogoshipo Ming.." Perlahan ku balikan badan ku , aku menatapnya dengan tak pecaya. Kyuhyun menuntun tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Aku hanya terdiam mulut ku tak mampu mengucap lagi lidahku kelu untuk itu. Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh ku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku hanya diam tak meberontak aku menerima semua sentuhanya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berbicara sakarang suasana di dalam apartement ku hening , Kyuhyun duduk tepat berada disamping ku . Aku terlonjak kaget saat aku rasakan tangan ku digenggem oleh Kyuhyun .

"Ming bisakah kau kembali lagi kepadaku?" Mohon Kyuhyun kepadaku.

"Kyu..Kyu mianhae." Aku bingung apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang padanya.

"Wae Ming ? Kau sudah mempunyai penggantiku ?" Ucap Kyuhyun pada ku. Aku menggeleng.

" Aniya Kyu , hanya saja aku masih belum siap." .

"Tidak Ming, apa yang kau harus siapkan lagi . Ming aku sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi tanpa mu Ming . Kau pergi meninggalkan ku selama tiga tahun apa itu kurang cukup untukmu. Sejak kau tinggalkan hidupku hancur Ming ." Kyuhyun terus berucap seolah dialah yang tersakiti. Aku menunduk aku bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi padanya .

" Miahae Kyu .." hanya kata itu yang aku mampu ucapkan pada Kyuhyun . " Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku dulu Ming. Aku berjanji. Saranghae Lee Sungmin jeongmal sarangahaeyo." Aku sudah tak mampu lagiuntuk menahan perasaanku .

"Nado Kyu nado saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun." Aku pun menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Kami saling berpelukan meluapkan rasa rindu yang sudah lama kami rasakan.


End file.
